The present invention relates to a carpenter's saw, and more particularly to a carpenter's saw designed for use in beveling the ends or edges to form a miter joint.
There are generally two considerations that have to be taken into account in beveling a wood material to form a miter. One of the considerations is that the saw blade is kept in a vertical position and that the cutting direction is changed in the meantime, as shown in FIG. 1 displaying a wood material 1 and a cut surface 2. The other consideration is to change the angle of the saw blade so as to change the angle of a cut surface, as shown in FIG. 1 displaying a wood material 3 and a cut surface 4. It is a well-known fact among carpenters that the conventional way of changing a cutting direction is achieved by means of suspending firmly a saw blade on a movable support which is capable of rotating horizontally on the saw base. The change in cutting direction is made possible by changing the angle formed by the movable support and the long axis of saw base. The method of changing a cutting direction mentioned above has an inherent defect in itself that the saw blade must be held in a vertical position all the time. The remedy for the situation as such is to arrange securely a rotating member at each of both sides along the short axis of saw base. The saw blade is then suspended on the rotating members. Even though such design permits the saw blade to be held at various angles of inclination, the angle of a cutting direction remains fixed and thus can not be altered.